


Anytime

by HongjoongKeepsKillingMe



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HongjoongKeepsKillingMe/pseuds/HongjoongKeepsKillingMe
Summary: It's late, Hongjoong is stressed and Seonghwa is a good boyfriend.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> I keep overthinking about my writing,,, so I pretty much wrote a fic about it lmao
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Hongjoong is sitting in the dark, staring at his essay. The words just don’t look right, everything sounds awkward but he just can’t find the strength to change anything because he’s been tweaking and adding stuff for the entire day. He feels so drained but this essay is due tomorrow and he _has_ to finish it now, before he goes to bed, or he’ll hate himself even more than he already does.

He knows this pressure is because he’s been procrastinating. He knows it very well, and he knew it would come to this because he’s a lazy shit who never pays attention to deadlines until they’re hours away, suddenly breathing down his neck like a stealthy predator.

The university library is eerily silent at this hour. Bits of paper carelessly strewn on the floor and the remnants of people’s meals are the only indication that this place was bustling with noise and life earlier today— _yesterday_ would be more appropriate. Hongjoong likes it though. He focuses better when it’s quiet.

Half-hearted typing breaks through the silence as he erases a sentence only to type out the exact same thing.

He’s checked the mark scheme, he knows he’s met most of the requirements, and still he finds his head dropping into stiff fingers as a sinking feeling washes over him. Fuck, he’s going to fail.

He switches to whatever website he had last frantically skim-read and catches a glimpse of his desktop background. A ghost of a smile plays on his face.

He always used to complain about Seonghwa’s love for taking selfies, but now they’re his main source of happiness when he’s alone. This particular selfie is his favourite, though. Seonghwa is smiling at the camera while a resigned Hongjoong throws up a peace sign in the background where he is working on his music. He hasn’t played that song to Seonghwa yet — it’s a surprise for the elder’s birthday. It still needs work, though, he remembers, and wishes he didn’t have to be here so he could be perfecting the song so his boyfriend could have the birthday present he deserves, and —

Cold hands settle on his shoulders, startling him out of his thoughts. He soon relaxes as they start massaging him in a familiar manner.

Seonghwa doesn’t say anything and Hongjoong is grateful for it. He had shouted the first few times he found Hongjoong like this, but after knowing him for this long, he’s learnt that Hongjoong isn’t going to change.

Hongjoong melts a little more with every firm press until he’s leaning back far enough to look up at his boyfriend. Seonghwa looks ethereal even in the cold, dim light of his laptop. The elder’s eyes are so soft and concerned, and Hongjoong almost wants to go straight home and cuddle into his arms but the knowledge that he still has an essay to work on locks him in place.

He returns to his hunching position, swallowing down a guilty knot as Seonghwa’s hands fall away. ‘It’s not done yet,’ he rasps out. When did he last have a drink?

Seonghwa’s hands return, now gently playing with his hair. ‘What part isn’t done?’

Hongjoong can only shrug. ‘All of it. It all just sounds so awkward and unprofessional—’

Seonghwa takes a seat beside him, sliding the chair so close that their sides are tightly pressed together. His hand returns to Hongjoong’s hair, lightly scratching at his head and before he knows it Hongjoong is leaning on the elder’s shoulder. His eyes grow dangerously heavy as he lets Seonghwa read the essay.

Just as Hongjoong starts to drift off, Seonghwa hums. ‘It sounds fine, Joong. It isn’t awkward at all.’

Hongjoong frowns through the haze of sleepiness. ‘Yes it is. I’ve repeated a word like three times in that paragraph.’ He vaguely gestures towards his laptop. He shouldn’t have given in to Seonghwa’s touch, now he doesn’t want to separate himself from the elder.

Seonghwa’s hand slides to his cheek, tilting his head so they can look each other in the eyes. ‘Firstly, I didn’t even notice that – you know that the longer you stare at something, the more mistakes you find. Secondly, your structure is fine and you’ve answered the question you were given. There’s nothing more you need to do here.’

Hongjoong doesn’t fully believe the words but he can’t deny the wave of relief he feels at hearing them from someone else. ‘Are you sure it doesn’t sound too weird?’

Seonghwa shoots him an amused but exasperated smile. ‘I wish you would stop doubting yourself like this. You’re amazing with words and you know it—remember how hard I cried at those lyrics you wrote about me?’

Hongjoong cracks a small smile at the memory. ‘Writing lyrics isn’t the same as writing an essay though.’

Seonghwa lets out the huff he always does when he resigns himself to the fact that Hongjoong is stubborn as hell and rubs his back. ‘Just submit the essay. I bet you haven’t edited anything in the last hour anyway.’

Hongjoong breathes out a chuckle and obediently goes to the submission site. ‘You know me too well.’ He clicks _submit_ after a second’s hesitation and falls back into Seonghwa, all the stress and anxiety from the day finally able to dissipate. ‘Thank you.’

‘Anytime,’ Seonghwa fondly replies and Hongjoong knows he means it because only his boyfriend would come to the university at such a ridiculous time to check on him and bring him home. ‘Are you ready to leave?’

Hongjoong nods and gathers his things before shakily standing up. His legs are so stiff from sitting that they waver and he has to hold on to Seonghwa to stabilise himself for a minute or so. Seonghwa is impossibly patient, slipping on Hongjoong’s bag and pulling out a water bottle from his own in the meantime.

When Hongjoong can safely stand on his own, Seonghwa hands him the water bottle and he takes a few grateful sips. His eyes water when he thinks about just how much the elder is doing for him right now. ‘You’re really the best,’ he tells him and Seonghwa smiles, linking their fingers loosely.

‘Let’s wait until we’re on the bus to cuddle or we’ll never get out of here, okay?’

Hongjoong chuckles and bumps his head against Seonghwa’s shoulder. ‘Yeah, let’s go.’

They walk out of the library, a comfortable silence between them as they cross the near-empty campus. The sky is clear tonight, and Seonghwa reminds him to dress warmly tomorrow. They huddle for warmth at the bus stop, exchanging sleepy kisses and promises that they’ll be home and in bed soon.

Before long they’re on the bus and Seonghwa’s arms are around him again and Hongjoong leans into him easily. The familiar feeling of Seonghwa’s body along with the low hum of the bus engine lull him, and as he drifts off he engraves this night into his head for the next time he writes lyrics about how lucky he is to have such an amazing boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3
> 
> (I don't know if this is the best place to be saying it, but I still get emails that people have left kudos on my older fics and I'm just so grateful?? You guys are all so lovely and I wish I could tell you how happy they make me :') )


End file.
